


Incomprehension

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, and I didn't have a beta reader, so perhaps the following text might have some grammatical mistakes.</p><p>Originally posted in portuguese as Odd Ellie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Incomprehension

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and I didn't have a beta reader, so perhaps the following text might have some grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Originally posted in portuguese as Odd Ellie.

I don't understand the captain.

This past year I dedicated a considerable amount of my time trying to understand her and I'm sorry to say my progress in this area was minimum.

  
It wasn't logical for the captain to keep me alive after cutting my connection with the Borg. At the time I classified this action as being cruel, stop being us to be just me was painful and lonely. After a while I started to classify as careless, risking her crew for someone she barely knew could hardly be considered a wise move. Now I think that perhaps it was something different, though I'm yet to find the right word to properly classify what that would be.

  
I have more knowledge than any human being alive and still sometimes she looks at me as if I were an inexperienced child instead of being with the memory of people of a thousands of different species.

  
But despite our discussions I have no doubt that if I found myself in danger she would risk her life to save me, the first time this thought came to me I felt happiness. But soon I realised that she would do the same for the rest of the crew because that's the sort of person she is, and that strangely made me feel less happy.

  
I wish I could assimilate her, the captain probably would reprehend me for that, but it is the truth. But I wouldn't like for her mind to become a part of the collective Borg, I wish it was just me. I wish I could join our minds completely and be one with her. No separations, no conflicts, just us.

  
I don't understand the captain, and I'm starting to not understand myself too.


End file.
